Le liens du sang
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: OS Elle est enceinte, ce n'est pas de lui, elle l'aime, lui aussi, mais elle a peur et lui aussi. Un DracoHermione que je trouve bizarre, mais qui j'espère vous plaira comme les deux autres...


_Coucou !! Je suis de retour (si si, j'étais partie ! Ok je sors XD). Donc, comme je le disais, je suis de retour, encore avec une histoire de bébé, toujours avec du Draco/Hermione, toujours avec le principe d'une histoire de moi et qui n'avait pas pour personnages Draco et Hermione (vi je sais je me répète mais comme ça pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ma façon de faire, ben je préfère radotter...). _

_Bon, je la trouve bizarre celle là, mais bon, je la publie quand même, vous aurez qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Au fait, je voudrais remercier : _Ladyhope1, Teddyjes, Ely Malfoy, Bettydelalune, Sylvia561, Steph, Melusyn, Littleangel03-19, Emma, Virginalice, Miniscorpion, Sandra1501, Jun Rogue et Maimou, _a qui mes deux premiers OS on plu... _

* * *

Je suis déjà amoureuse...

Il est très attaché à moi. Il dit que je suis son alibi pour être totalement heureux.

Nous n'avons pas encore de rapports intimes. Seulement voilà, cela fait deux mois que l'on se fréquente et l'envie devient forte, autant pour moi que pour lui.

Nous nous sommes retrouvé chez moi, il a commencé à m'embrasser langoureusement. Puis au final, je me retrouve nue devant lui, et lui nu devant moi. Il s'approche de moi, me teint fermement contre lui. Mais au final je finit par l'arrêter.

_-Attends s'il te plaît._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça..._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie c'est ça ?_

_-Non... Mais... Ecoute, rhabillons-nous et je t'expliquerai tout d'accord ?_

_-Très bien._

Une fois habillés, nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Je m'étais mise à une distance raisonnable de lui et il me regardait avec interrogation.

_-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il y a trois mois et demi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Nous avons passé une nuit ensemble. Seulement nous étions tellement saoûls que nous en avons oublié de nous protéger. Je n'ai attrapé aucune maladie Dieu merci, mais je suis tombée enceinte. Et j'ai décidé de garder ce bébé..._

_-Tu... Tu es... Enceinte ?_

_-Oui... Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais j'avais peur que tu penses que si je me suis intéressée à toi c'est à cause de cette grossesse. Mais je te jures que ça n'a rien à voir. _

_-Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça..._

_-Tu es libre de me traiter de tout les noms et de partir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas... Je comprendrais même..._

_-Je ne te juge pas... L'erreur est humaine. Ecoute, moi non plus je n'irai pas par quatre chemins... Je t'aime. Je t'aime fort malgré le fait que nous ne soyons ensemble que depuis deux mois. Et puisque tu as gardé ce bébé, je vais l'aimer comme si c'était mon propre enfant... _

_-Tu n'es pas sérieux !? Tu ne vas pas bousiller ta vie pour moi !! Je t'ai mentit !_

_-Peu importe que tu ai mentit... Tu viens de me dire la vérité. C'est tout ce qui m'importe._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_-Merci, ce serait un bon début..._

_-Je... Je t'aime..._

_-Je crois que c'est bien mieux qu'un merci..._

Il s'est approché de moi, m'a embrassée, puis m'a fait l'amour tendrement... Comme si de rien n'était...

**Cinq mois et demi plus tard...**

Il y a trois jours, j'ai mis au monde un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Lucas.

Il porte le nom de famille de l'homme de ma vie et le mien : Lucas Malfoy Granger.

Je n'ai pas vu immédiatement mon fils. On m'a montée en chambre et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon homme était assis à mes côtés, tenant une de mes mains dans les siennes.

_-Enfin tu te réveilles... Tu m'as fait très peur..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Tu as fait un malaise pendant l'accouchement._

_-Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Il va très bien. C'est un beau petit gaillard, 51 cm et 3 kg 950. Il te ressemble beaucoup..._

Lorsqu'il m'a dit ça, il avait un sublime sourire et un visage heureux mais moi je souffrais. Je me suis mise à pleurer, il m'a prise contre lui.

_-J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il te ressemble aussi..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il me ressemblera._

C'était il y a 5 ans. Il ne m'a pas mentit. Physiquement, Lucas me ressemble beaucoup même si il a les yeux vert. Mentalement et dans les mimiques, il a tout de mon homme.

Il y a 2 ans, j'ai fait de Lucas et mon homme, un grand frère et un père encore plus heureux en mettant au monde une petite fille. Angelica est une sublime brunette aux yeux gris. A la clinique il m'a dit : _«Merci mon amour... Maintenant je suis papa deux fois...»_. Il ne m'a pas mentit, il considère Lucas comme son fils. Dans quelques années, nous lui avouerons que l'homme qui l'élève, qu'il appelle papa, l'homme qui lui a donné son nom et qui a épousé sa mère n'a aucun lien de sang avec lui... Alors dans quelques années, nous verrons si l'amour est plus fort que les liens du sang.

Draco a peur, je suis confiante...

_

* * *

Voilà. Donc comme je le disais, je trouve mon histoire bizarre... Me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien._

_Et puis, je suis en trin de me poser une question : je voudrais regrouper mes OS dans un recueil, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas effacer mes reviews en le faisant. Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ??? Merci d'avance !_

_Alors à présent j'attend vos impressions... _

_Bisous !_

_La Fée Bleue._

_PS : je ne sais pas quand je publierai une autre histoire, mais j'essaierai de faire un autre OS avant de partir bosser en Espagne le 14 mai... Et puis sinon, et bien, je serais de retour début juillet normalement, sauf si on prolonge mon stage en contrat d'été. Et je vais essayer de créer une histoire qui cette fois, aura Draco et Hermione comme personnages principaux et qui contera plusieurs chapitres, mais je ne vous promet rien... Bye bye !_


End file.
